Feelings
by Tashachan
Summary: Uma merda. É assim que eu descreveria aquilo tudo. Uma grande e imensa merda. Tipo, sabe quando acontece alguma coisa que você nunca esperava e logo depois disso se arrepende por ter ficado calada por toda a sua vida?
1. Capítulo 1  Terrível Tempestade

**Feelings**

**Capítulo 1 – Terrível Tempestade**

Uma merda. É assim que eu descreveria aquilo tudo. Uma grande e imensa merda. Tipo, sabe quando acontece alguma coisa que você nunca esperava e logo depois disso se arrepende por ter ficado calada por toda a sua vida?

Meu nome é Tenten Mitsashi. Tenho 16 anos, cabelos compridos e castanhos, mas nunca os deixo soltos. Prendo eles com dois coques no alto da cabeça, o que o meu ex-melhor amigo (se é que isso existe) afirma parecer um "urso panda". Eu fico P. da vida. Meus olhos também são castanhos. E aí vem outro apelido do cafajeste, "garota chocolate". Tenho um corpo ligeiramente moreno e curvilíneo (mais uma do idiota).

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que foi que esse garoto fez para eu odiar tanto ele assim. Bom, o nome dele é Neji Hyuuga. Ele tem 17 anos, é bem mais alto que eu, cabelos castanhos e compridos e olhos perolados. Além do mais, ele tem um tanquinho excepcional (descobri isso num dia em que estava muito calor e ele não agüentou ficar com as blusas pesadas que ele usa)...

Bom, a história é a seguinte:

_**Flash Back On**_

_Eu estava andando por entre as ruas de Konoha, até que de repente o Hyuuga me avista._

_- Bom dia, Tenten. Hoje está um belo dia, não? – disse ele, sorrindo. Neji sorrindo?_

_- Está sim... Por que está feliz?_

_- Ah, porque acordei feliz. Você não?_

_- Sei. Acordou feliz. Sua cama deve ser feita de pedra e seu travesseiro de madeira, porque você NUNCA, repito, NUNCA acorda feliz. E não, eu não estou feliz. Estou normal..._

_Trocamos os papéis naquele dia. Não é possível que o Hyuuga tenha acordado feliz e que eu NÃO tenha acordado feliz._

_- Está bem. Eu vou lhe contar, você é minha amiga, certo?_

_- Claro. Prossiga._

_- Bom, sabe a minha prima, a Hinata? Aquela que tem o cabelo negro-azulado e macio, o corpo e, principalmente os seios, curvilíneos e o rosto de um anjo?_

_- Para de descrever ela e fala logo, merda. Tá me deixando curiosa. – na verdade eu estava completamente irritada e sabia que seria alguma notícia ruim para mim._

_- Então, é que... Nós estamos namorando. – e dá um sorriso após a pronúncia de suas palavras._

_- Vocês... O que? – eu disse, torcendo para ter entendido errado._

_- Estamos namorando. – ele deu um suspiro. – Você não acha que o dia está lindo?_

_Eu olhei no fundo dos olhos dele e dei minha resposta:_

_- Não. Hoje vai ter uma tempestade horrível. – e saí andando, sem olhar para trás. Ele nem sequer ligou, ficou parado no mesmo lugar fitando o céu._

_Cheguei à minha casa, me joguei em cima da minha cama com tudo, caindo em cima do meu coelho, o Carotte (significa cenoura em francês, achei uma graça quando vi esse nome. E meu sonho é aprender a falar francês). Coitadinho, ele é um mini-coelho, daqueles todos peludinhos. Só que o Carotte era alaranjado com os olhos verdes. Parecia realmente uma cenoura. Só ouvi um "beep" saindo de baixo de mim, e se não fosse por ele, eu só perceberia que meu coelho estava ali quando eu me levantasse e ele estivesse morto. Não, eu não queria isso._

_Peguei o Carotte e o coloquei sobre a barriga. Eu estava virada para cima na minha cama, acariciando-o. Lágrimas escorriam de minha face e meus olhos já estavam completamente inchados. Como ele pôde fazer isso? Eu não me conformava. Ele deveria saber que eu o amava, já que se considerava TÃO meu amigo. _

_De repente minha mãe adentra o meu quarto. Enxugo rapidamente minhas lágrimas, mas não rápido o suficiente para que ela não as visse. _

_- Minha filha, o que houve? Por que você está chorando? – perguntou ela, sentando-se à beira de minha cama._

_- Ah, mãe, os garotos são uns babacas. Idiotas. Não prestam para nada na nossa vida, só para nos dar esperanças falsas e acabarem com ela. _

_- Isso não é verdade. Eles nos ensinam a sermos fortes. A aprendermos a não dar atenção para quem não merece. Para isso que eles servem._

_- Que merda. E precisa ser de uma maneira tão ruim? – minhas lágrimas já haviam cessado._

_- Às vezes somos teimosas e persistimos tanto em algo, que no final nós mesmas nos fazemos sofrer. – Ótimo. Minha mãe podia ser filósofa. Ser ou não ser? Eis a questão. Bom, ela era formada na academia de Letras, eis a resposta._

_- Obrigada mãe. – e dei um abraço nela, mesmo sem entender o motivo._

_- De nada. – e ela saiu do quarto, sorrindo para mim e indo para a sala assistir à sua novela Passione. _

_Olhei pela minha janela de vidro, que estava aberta. Estava chovendo e os pingos de chuva estavam entrando, caindo sobre o escuro chão de meu quarto e escorrendo pelas paredes esverdeadas._

_"Hoje vai ter uma tempestade horrível." – pensei, enquanto lembrava-me da cena de minutos atrás. E realmente, mais tarde um pouco começam trovões e relâmpagos a se manifestarem._

_**Flash Back Off**_

Depois disso eu nunca mais havia falado com o Hyuuga. Umas duas semanas após o ocorrido, recebo uma ligação. Eu não fazia idéia de quem era o número.

* * *

**Oioioi, pessoas liindas! *-***

**Bom, espero ter melhorado nessa agora... **

**É uma história esquisita como eu comecei a escrever esta. Eu havia passado um dia muuito azarado, peguei uma chuva do caramba e cheguei ao meu curso de inglês ENCHARCADA (sem exageros). Ainda estava me sentindo solitária e não tinha dormido de noite. Resultado? Tristeza passageira e... esta fic! **

**Bom, agora, se alguém quiser deixar a criaturinha feliz, REVIEWS, PLEASE! *-***


	2. Capítulo 2  Uma Ligação

**Capítulo 2 – Uma Ligação**

- _Alô? – _uma voz masculina, mas familiar, estava no outro lado da linha.

_- Alô. Quem é?_

_- Rock Lee. A Tenten se encontra?_

_- LEE! SOU EU, TENTEN! _– não consegui conter minha felicidade em saber que era ele.

_- Jura? Nossa, a sua voz está muito diferente..._

_- Pois é. Já faz cinco anos, não é mesmo?_

_- É... Eu queria saber se você estava bem. Meu medo era só você ter mudado de número. Mas, você está bem?_

_- Sim,melhor agora que você me ligou. _

_- Q-que b-bom... – _meu Deus, ele estava gaguejando!Falei algo errado? – _Eu queria te ver. Ver como você está. Quando eu poderia?_

_- Hoje mesmo, se você quiser. –_eram 10:00 A.M., ainda havia um longo dia pela frente.

_- Ok, passo aí daqui à meia hora. Tchau. _– e desligou.

Meia hora. Meia hora! MEIA HORA! Eu tinha apenas meia hora para me arrumar! Meu Deus! Corri para o meu armário e abri a primeira porta, na qual ficavam as gavetas com as roupas íntimas, meias e biquínis e também as separações nas quais eu colocava minhas blusas e meu uniforme. Olhei no relógio. PORRA. Já passaram 3 minutos! Ok, coloquei uma blusa vermelha, em estilo chinês, com detalhes dourados; uma bermuda em _jeans _escuro, e uma sapatilha bege. Coloquei duas fitas douradas em volta de meus coques e logo estava Lee em minha porta.

"Ele veio... Dirigindo?" – sim, o Lee estava em um carro. E não era em um carro qualquer, era em um _New Civic_ preto. Sim, o Lee estava em um _New Civic._

- Olá, Tenten! Há quanto tempo! - disse ele, saindo do carro e me dando um abraço. Logo após isso, abriu a porta do carro para que eu entrasse.

Lee estava uma gracinha. Suas sobrancelhas haviam diminuído de tamanho, e seu cabelo não estava tão oleoso quanto era antes. Ele era um típico nerd. Todos diziam que ele tinha sobrancelha de "lagarta" e que seu cabelo parecia uma tigela. Mas eu não reparava nisso. Ele era meu amigo pelo o que era, e não pelo o que aparentava ser. Agora até não acho a Sakura tão louca por ficar com ele. Ele mudou. Estava usando uma blusa verde-água de botões e uma calça _jeans_. E com sapatos formais. Que fofo.

- Você não está mais ficando com a Sakura?

- Não. Tem muita gente que me dá mais valor que ela e eu não percebo. Ela não merece tanta atenção de mim.

- Isso aí! É assim que se deve ser, Lee! Não se deve dar amor ou atenção a quem não retribui!

- Você também é assim. – disse ele, em um tom baixo.

- Como? Não entendi.

- Com o Neji. Ele não lhe dá atenção alguma. – aquilo me deixou realmente para baixo.

- Ele está namorando a Hinata, Lee. – ele percebeu minha tristeza. – Nunca mais nos falamos.

- Ah, perdão. Eu realmente não sabia.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – disse eu, dando um sorriso. Achei incrível sorrir depois de falar de algo assim. O Lee me deixava feliz, e isso era algo que dava para se notar. – Agora eu até concordo com você.

- Que bom. Bom... Em qual restaurante você gostaria de ir?

- Ah, não sei. Quem sabe no Ichiraku's Palace?

- Ótima escolha. Eu adoro a comida de lá. – ele disse, sorrindo.

- Eu sei. – retribuí o sorriso. Ele corou. Meu Deus, o que é que eu falei?

Chegamos. O lugar estava como de costume. Sua placa escrita em japonês logo acima da construção, as paredes internas e externas vermelhas e as mesas cheias. O garçom, que não nos via há um tempo, nos saudou.

- Bem vindos novamente! – disse, sorrindo. – O casal quer uma mesa próxima à janela, não é? – corei com a parada do "casal", e olhei para Lee. Ele, naturalmente, respondeu.

- Sim. Obrigado. – nossa, ele havia amadurecido.

Sentamo-nos. Eu fiquei encarando o Lee, e, quando ele se tocou, perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Você. O que mais mudou em você?

- Como?

- Tipo, você está bem mais maturo, mais bonito, comportado... O que houve?

- Ah, aprendendo com a vida... Tantas coisas aconteceram nesses cinco anos... Muitos familiares meus morreram. Comecei a trabalhar, o que atrapalhou minha escola, mas continuei com notas relativamente altas. Meu trabalho deu certo, e, como eu comecei a enriquecer com isso, Sakura começou a gostar de mim. Eu, ingênuo, não percebi o interesse e aceitei ficar com ela. Até que o Gaara, por incrível que pareça, me abriu os olhos e fez-me perceber tal interesse. Somos grandes amigos agora, sabia? – ele sorriu, por um momento. Aquela fala com abertura tão grande estava me deixando comovida. – Bom, agora eu estou ajudando meus pais e sendo uma pessoa melhor, eu acho...

- Isso é ótimo, Lee. Que bom que você achou alguém que seja um bom amigo, e que bom que agora tudo está bem.

Fizemos os nossos pedidos: Hot Filadelphia e Rámen. Para beber, duas Coca-Colas comuns.

Logo, do outro lado do restaurante, avisto algo que eu não queria...

* * *

**Nhaaaaaw, perdão por esse capítulo. Não ficou tão bom quanto o primeiro, mas apenas porque eu tinha de dar uma continuação na história... T.T**

**Garanto que os próximos serão melhores... **

**Mesmo assim : mereço reviews? **

**Kissus e thanks por lerem *-***


	3. Capítulo 3  Sequestrador

**Capítulo 3 – Sequestrador**

Que maravilha. Eu me esqueci que quando vínhamos a esse restaurante o Hyuuga vinha junto, ou seja, ele devia gostar daqui. E lá estava ele, com a sua linda namorada. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca de gola e calças _jeans_ (geral de _jeans_) e ela estava com um vestido floral azul. E então ele nos avistou, levantou-se da cadeira e veio falar com o Rock Lee.

- Olá, Lee. Ficou sumido por um bom tempo, ein?

- Pois é. Problemas de família. Tudo bem? Estou vendo que você está saindo com a Hinata... – Lee sorri.

- Está tudo bem sim. E eu estou vendo que você está saindo com a Tenten. – Neji parecia não estar mais do mesmo jeito que estava quando me contou o acontecido.

Coloquei o fone de ouvido do meu celular e comecei a ouvir _Sweet Dreams, _da _Beyoncé_. Percebi o Neji olhar pra minha cara e pronunciar "Mal educada". Eu fazia leitura labial muito bem.

_Ainda mais dele. _

Meu Deus, minha cabeça não funciona muito bem perto desse garoto...

Ele foi chegando perto de mim e, com o rosto há uns cinco centímetros de distância, tirou os meus fones de ouvido e falou:

- Estamos há muito tempo sem nos falarmos para você agir assim quando me vê.

- Pois é. Volta para a sua namorada que você não vai ver-me agindo assim. – olhei para o Lee. Ele estava ficando perturbado.

- Se é o que você deseja... – ele voltou para sua mesa, com a sua namorada linda e perfeita. Afe.

Até que de repente eu vejo Hinata indo embora e Lee diz:

- Eu tenho de ir para casa. Eu não sabia que íamos gastar tanto tempo... – e olho no meu celular. Realmente, já eram oito da noite. Passamos muito tempo conversando. – Sua casa é longe, mas eu te levo até lá.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Lee. Eu a levo. – era o Hyuuga. – É no caminho para minha casa, então não vai ter problema.

- Tudo bem por você, Tenten?

- Claro, mas só porque eu não quero lhe incomodar. Tchau, Lee.

- Tchau. – disse ele, entregando o dinheiro que, no caso, nós havíamos dividido, para o garçom. E foi embora.

Neji me acompanhou até o seu carro e abriu a porta para mim. Eu entrei e ele após a mim. Começou a dirigir e colocou o rádio para tocar. A música era _Already Taken, _do _Trey Songz. _O caminho até a minha casa foram vinte minutos de puro silêncio.

- Estamos quase chegando. – comentei.

- Claro que não, ainda faltam uns quinze minutos.

- Eu me referia ao lugar em que eu iria ficar. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Por que ele estava sorrindo? – O que foi?

- Nada. – e sorriu de novo.

- Chegamos. Pode parar ali. – ele não havia parado. – Ei, o que é isso, Hyuuga?

- Estou te levando para o lugar onde você iria ficar, ué.

- Sim, mas a minha casa é ali atrás.

- Eu sei. – sorriu mais uma vez.

- Se você for me deixar pela rua eu juro que lhe denuncio, Hyuuga!

- Sabe que é uma ótima idéia? Mas não, não é o eu que eu pretendo fazer. – logo começou a tocar _Beautiful Monster. _Meu Deus, estas músicas seguem meu temperamento? O que é isso? – E outra. Por que você só me chama pelo sobrenome?

- Eu acho mais formal chamar desconhecidos assim. – eu disse, virando a cara para o lado oposto dele.

- E desde quando eu sou desconhecido?

- Desde quando você começou a agir de formas que eu não conhecia.

- Eu sempre serei _seu _Neji. – ele corou e eu também. – Aliás, eu sempre serei o mesmo. Não importa o que aconteça, eu não vou mudar.

Aquilo estava me encantando. "Meu" Neji. Ele sempre será o "meu" Neji. Eu sorri. Eu esqueci completamente de onde ficava a minha casa e de que ele estava me levando para o outro lado da cidade, mas aquilo não me importava. Só importava que eu estava ali com ele e ele iria me proteger, como sempre foi, porque ele sempre será "meu".

- Por que você não levou a Hinata em casa? – eu mudei bruscamente de assunto. – Ela é sua namorada, e não eu.

- Nós terminamos. Ela não é a pessoa certa para mim. Esse encontro foi só para nós esclarecermos isso. E você, está tendo alguma coisa com o Lee?

- Não, ele só estava querendo me ver. Fazia muito tempo que ele não fazia isso.

- Ah, sim. Bom, agora sim chegamos. – ele disse, enquanto estacionava o carro em casa. – Vamos entrar?

- O que eu estou fazendo na sua casa? – eu disse, espantada.

- Logo, logo, você vai descobrir. – e disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

* * *

**Bom, é isso aí. Prometo postar o capítulo 4 logo, logo assim que vier inspiração para o 5º... E, bom, vai logo o aviso que ele está um pouquinho... picante... Mas nada que assuste muito =D**

**Vamos parar de enrolação e ir logo às reviews *-***

**REVIEWS**

**Paty Rocha : Aii, que bom que você adorou. *-* Aí está a continuação, espero que goste. Beijoos ;***

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila : Maravilhosa? *-* Acho que eu não mereço tanto, hihi. ^^ Vou tentar escrever capítulos maiores... Boa sorte com Anônimos, espero que você também se torne uma ficwriter maravilhosa! Pois é, a Tenten não curte muito mudanças, hihi. MORRE NÃO, SUA PRESENÇA AQUI É DE EXTREMA IMPORTÂNCIA PRA MIM! Awwn, também to amando as suas reviews! *-***

**Mitsashi-MahH : Vou tentar continuar o mais rápido possível. Que bom que vc tah gostando *-***

**Gaby Amorinha : Eu também acho Nejihina estranho, mas é que eu tinha de colocar alguém pra fazer casal com ele sem ser a "garota-chocolate"... Já comecei a ler "Presos".*-* Aii, que emoção, você conversa com o Gaa-kun! *O* Acho que o segundo capítulo realmente ficou menor... Que bom que você vai acompanhar a fic... Espero que isso não incomode muito o ruivo, hihi. Obrigada por ler e pelas reviews! Beijos ;* **


	4. Capítulo 4  Um Rei

**Capítulo 4 – Um Rei**

- Eu não vou entrar na sua casa. – eu disse, cruzando os braços.

- Tudo bem, fique aí no meu quintal. Amanhã de manhã eu trago uma tigela cheia de ração se você cuidar bem da casa. – disse ele, sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Mentira. Vou enchê-la com ossos, fazem melhor para os dentes.

- Gracinha. – disse eu, esbarrando no ombro dele e subindo as escadas da sua mansão. – Me dá a chave?

- Tá pensando o que? A casa é minha.

- E é o lugar onde eu vou ficar, como você mesmo disse. – eu disse, descendo as escadas, tirando as chaves da mão dele e voltando ao local anterior.

Entrando em sua casa, não fiquei muito impressionada, pois já conhecia o lugar, mas se não conhecesse, diria que é a casa de um rei. As paredes enormes, uma escada majestosa no meio da sala, com carpete avermelhado, um lustre de cristal legítimo no teto. Tinham vários quadros espalhados pelas paredes, dos ancestrais dele, como o mesmo me disse. No quarto dele, onde nos encontrávamos agora, havia uma TV de 52', um rádio _touch screen_ (isso mesmo, um rádio), além de um notebook (também _touch_), um _Playstation 3_ , um _Xbox 360 _e um _Nintendo Wii _(os três, sem brincadeira) e uma cama de molas.

- Por que você terminou com a Hinata?

- Cara, você realmente quer falar sobre isso? Eu não. Tem coisas mais importantes no momento... – ele disse, me fitando de cima para baixo.

- Então tá. Eu só pensei que poderia saber. Mas tudo bem, vamos mudar de assunto. Sabe, esse tempo que a gente ficou sem se falar eu percebi uma coisa. – dei uma pausa, sentando-me em sua cama e esperando que ele fosse dizer algo. Não. Neji não era um garoto fofoqueiro ou curioso. – Percebi que você é um idiota.

- Deve ser por isso que você gosta tanto de mim. Formaríamos um belo casal. –disse ele, sentando-se ao meu lado e fitando a minha boca. – Senti sua falta. – ele começou a chegar mais perto de meu rosto. – Percebi que a pessoa que eu gostava de verdade – eu já podia sentir sua respiração no meu ouvido. – estava o tempo todo ao meu lado.

E então eu sinto seus lábios tocarem os meus e logo o beijo começa a ficar mais intenso. Ele empurra meu tronco, delicadamente, para que eu me deite sobre sua cama e fica sobre mim. Segura minha nuca e logo eu podia sentir nossas línguas dançarem dentro de nossas bocas. Logo começou a tocar _Dirty Picture _no rádio e então Neji deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. E, realmente, eu estava me sentindo suja, já que ele tinha acabado de terminar com a namorada. Então ele começa a desabotoar a minha blusa chinesa, deixando à mostra meu sutiã vermelho. Vermelho. Por que precisava ser dessa cor? No mesmo momento, eu tiro o elástico que persistia em prender a ponta de seus cabelos e puxo a sua blusa, deixando seu perfeito tanquinho à mostra. Meu. Deus. Isso tudo misturado à música estava me deixando MUITO excitada. Logo ele solta meus cabelos presos no coque.

- E o urso panda mostra que não tem nada de imaturo, não é? – disse ele, sorrindo.

- E você dizendo que me conhece... – sorrio novamente, sentada sobre seu quadril. Ele então tenta tirar o sutiã que persistia em guardar meus seios só para si mesmo e não consegue.

- Egoístas. – ele diz, olhando para eles. Então ele percebe que o fecho é na frente e logo tenta os tirar, mas eu percebo o que estava fazendo.

- Não, Neji. Não é certo... A minha mãe... Ela está me esperando... – disse eu, apertando o fecho dos meninos.

- E desde quando você liga para o que é certo ou não? Ah, eu já avisei a sua mãe que você estaria aqui.

- Como?

- Eu estava planejando te trazer para cá no restaurante. O Lee só facilitou as coisas, apesar de não saber disso. Teve uma hora que eu saí de perto da Hinata, dizendo que iria fumar do lado de fora do restaurante, o que ela não suportava, sendo que eu não fumo. Então eu liguei para a sua mãe avisando que você poderia não voltar hoje porque estaria comigo.

- Nossa. Está parecendo o Shikamaru, planejando tudo.

- Fala sério, nós em um momento desses e você fala do Shikamaru?

- Cala a boca, Hyuuga. – eu disse, com um sorriso no meu rosto e empurrando ele para baixo de mim novamente. Começamos a nossa dança sincronizada novamente.

_Você é tão hipnotizante, é um demônio ou um anjo? Seu toque é magnético, faz meu corpo se arrepiar. Você é de outro mundo, de outra dimensão, abriu meus olhos e estou pronta para ir aonde você quiser. Beije-me, me encha com seu amor, com seu veneno. Me toque, me faça sentir o que eu nunca senti. Abduza-me, você é um extra terrestre, não existe..._

Meu Deus, o que houve, Tenten? É o Neji que te deixa assim...

No dia seguinte, acordei enrolada em um cobertor. Neji já estava de pé e vestido para ir a algum lugar.

- Bom dia, Tenten. Teve uma boa noite?

- Tive uma ÓTIMA noite. E você?

- Creio que melhor que a sua. Hoje está um lindo dia, não é verdade? – ele disse, olhando pela janela e sorrindo para mim em seguida. – Você está no meu quarto, o Sol exposto através da janela... Minha vida está ótima...

- Parece que hoje não vai chover... – eu disse, levantando ainda enrolada na coberta e dando um beijo os lábios que me encantavam a cada palavra que saía deles e correndo para o banheiro com a minha roupa.

De repente, enquanto eu estava tomando banho, vejo a maçaneta do cômodo girar e então logo havia um Hyuuga ali dentro. Eu fiquei completamente corada e não sabia o que fazer. Sorte a minha que o vidro do chuveiro não era transparente.

- Se incomodaria se eu entrasse? – disse Neji.

- Faça o que quiser. Você já viu tudo o que tinha direito, não vai ser muito diferente de ontem... – eu disse isso e, logo após, dei um sorriso malvado.

- Ah, vai sim. – disse o moreno, já entrando no chuveiro e agarrando o meu pescoço.

* * *

**Bom, é isso. To achando que a minha fic tá piorando com o tempo, pois tem menos reviews... T.T**

**Por favor, me façam mudar de ideia quanto à isso. Ou não, né? **

**Sabe, essas reviews que me inspiram para continuar escrevendo e postando por aqui. Então, sou eternamente grata. Cada palavra vinda de vocês incentiva meu orgulho e minha inspiração, e me emocionam, honestamente. Muito obrigada à todos.**

**Reviews**

**Vivi Akemi: Que bom que você está amando, e muito obrigada! *-* **

**E aí, reviews? ;***


	5. Capítulo 5  Uma Explicação

**Capítulo 5 – Uma Explicação**

Saí do banho ofegante. Realmente, tinha sido muito diferente de ontem à noite. Foi muito bom. Mas, ainda havia algo me incomodando. O fato de Neji ter terminado com a namorada, tão repentinamente, não era muito normal. Tinha de ser explicado, pelo menos a mim.

- Neji-kun... Você já estava pronto, não?

- Não resisti. – disse ele, com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto enxugava os cabelos. Lhe sorri em resposta.

- Bom... Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, por que não?

- Acho que vai lhe incomodar. Agora, você pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Como assim?

- Com a Hinata.

- Ah. – ele suspirou. – Bom, acho que você tem o direito de saber. A Hinata é realmente um anjo, muito doce, mas não era o que eu queria. Eu quero uma mulher com atitude, espontânea e alegre. Ela é tão quieta quanto eu. E é muito tímida para puxar papo. Nosso namoro foi... Silencioso. Parecia secreto. De vez em quando a gente conversava, e era sobre os treinos, e não sobre o que fazíamos ou queríamos. Era tedioso. Foi quando eu percebi que o que eu queria era a sua descrição exata, Tenten. – ele sorriu, docemente. – Na verdade, eu sempre senti algo por você. Mas eu pensava que era amizade. Uma amizade muito forte, pois isso eu não sentia por mais ninguém. Mas me confundi quanto ao que sentia pela minha prima. Era apenas um sentimento de fraternidade, afeição e proteção. Por você eu sinto ternura, desejo, carinho...

- Amor. – eu disse, o interrompendo. – Eu também sinto isso tudo por você, Neji, mas nunca me confundi quanto a isso.

- Eu peço desculpas. – ele disse, fechando os olhos. – Quando eu te vi, no restaurante, ontem, saindo com o Lee... Corroí-me em ciúmes...

- Ai, Neji-kun... – eu o abracei. Já estávamos vestidos há um tempo. – Nunca lhe vi falar tanto antes. – e sorri, delicadamente. – Como você se enrolou só pra me explicar isso.

- É que... – eu soltei uma pequena risada.

- Eu adorei. – e beijei seus lábios. – Eu te amo, Neji.

- Também te amo, Tenten.

Passados alguns dias, fomos nos encontrar com nossos amigos no velho campo de treinamento. Precisávamos colocar nossa conversa em dia. Chegando lá, Lee estava acompanhado de Sakura e Hinata de Naruto.

- Tenten-chan! Neji-kun! Há quanto tempo! – Naruto disse, correndo até nós para cumprimentar-nos.

- É um prazer revê-lo, Naruto. – disse o meu namorado. Sim, já estávamos namorando.

- Yo, Naruto-kun! Vejo que você e a Hina-chan estão juntos! – eu disse, com um sorriso estampado em minha cara.

- Pois é, pois é! Eu gosto tanto dela... Ela é tão fofa! Estou pensando em pedir ela em namoro, mas nem sei se ela vai aceitar...

- Vai nessa, tenho certeza de que ela vai!

- É, EU VOU! Obrigada, Tenten-chan. – ele se virou para Neji. – Vocês estão...

- Juntos? Sim. Estamos namorando, Naruto.

- Já era hora! Venham, vamos ficar ali com os outros! – disse Naruto, se referindo a nós dois.

E assim fizemos. Sakura e Lee esavam de mãos dadas, sentados em volta de um pano estendido com comida por cima. Era um piquenique. Hinata estava arrumando as coisas, quando me sentei entre ela e Sakura. Neji sentou-se próximo ao Lee, e os dois ficaram ali conversando. Hinata e Naruto também o fizeram.

- Yo, Sakura-chan! Como vai?

- Muito bem, Tenten-chan. E você?

- Também. Eu e o Neji estamos namorando. Estamos muito felizes. – eu disse, expressando um sorriso.

- Que bom! – disse ela, retribuindo-o. – Eu e o Lee também estamos namorando.

- Vocês não tinham terminado?

- Sim. Eu estava meio que necessitada, então acabei que por ficar com ele. Mas... Quando a gente terminou, eu percebi que eu sentia muita falta dele e que ele me fazia feliz. Não era pelo dinheiro que eu queria ele. Eu queria ele porque gostava dele de verdade. E, ele foi a primeira pessoa que me fez feliz depois que o Sasuke se foi.

- Entendo. A alegria dele é realmente contagiante. E, quer saber, Sakura? Ele gosta muito de você. Muito mesmo. Por favor, o faça feliz também, ele é o meu melhor amigo.

- Hai. Não quero desapontá-lo. – ela sorriu. Estava realmente feliz.

- É... Quando foi que o Naruto-kun e a Hinata-chan ficaram tão próximos?

- Ah, isso? – ela deu uma pequena risada. – É uma história fofa. Você sabe que a Hina-chan gosta dele desde pequena, não sabe?

- Hai.

- Então, o Naruto nunca deu muita atenção a ela. Até que um dia eu prendi os dois no meu quarto, eu havia os convidado à minha casa. Então eles ficaram conversando. Eu deixei uma escuta no quarto, e consegui ouvir tudo...

* * *

**Quero agradecer à Vivi Akemi. A sua review me deu inspiração ao fazer esse capítulo, muito obrigada! *-***

**Bem, esse capítulo foge um pouco à narrativa Neji-Ten, mas eu precisava explicar o que aconteceu com o resto do pessoal, senão ficaria muito estranho. Acho que o Neji acabou falando um pouco... demais nesse capítulo, o que não é natureza dele, mas espero que isso não incomode... ^^**

**Bom, obrigada por lerem *-***

**Reviews**

**: Obrigada pela dica, com certeza vou me lembrar! ^^ Bom, pretendo fazer uma pequena surpresa para você no 6º capítulo... =D Obrigada por acompanhar! Kissu ;***

**Vivi Akemi:**** Obrigada, que bom que você está adorando! Bom, graças a você a explicação do conflito NejiHina está aí! Kissu ;***

**ozawa-san****: O pescoço da Tenten está bem, apesar de estar com pequenas marcas... ^^ Pois é. Ainda mais sem a permissão dela... \z SEQUESTRO! haha, obrigada pela review*-***


	6. Capítulo 6 Sentimentos

**Capítulo 6 – Sentimentos**

_**Flash Back On**_

_- É... Oi, Hinata._

_- O-Oi, Naruto-kun._

_- Que coisa, estamos presos. Acho que vamos ter de passar um tempo juntos... Será que foi a Sakura-chan?_

_- A-Acho que n-não..._

_- Hum... Isso é bem típico dela. Hinata, você ainda tá namorando o Neji?_

_- N-Não. Nós terminamos o-ontem._

_- Entendo. É bom ter namorado? Eu nunca tive..._

_- É-É sim... M-Mas é melhor quando é alguém que você realmente gosta..._

_- Entendo. Acho que eu nunca vou achar isso muito bom, já que a pessoa que eu realmente gosto... Peraí. O fato da Sakura-chan estar com o Lee não está me incomodando tanto, mas... Você e o Neji... Eu achei tão estranho..._

_- E-Eu t-também... Mas... Ele foi a única pessoa que já se importou assim comigo além de..._

_- Além de quem?_

_- V-Você. Você s-sempre me deu forças, Naruto-kun._

_- Eu me importo muito com você, Hinata. Eu sinto que devo proteger-lhe, que devo lhe fazer forte e... Feliz._

_- J-Jura?_

_- Sim... Acho que eu gosto de você, Hina-chan..._

_**Flash Back Off**_

- E foi mais ou menos assim... – disse Sakura.

- Que lindo!

Até que de repente vemos Rock Lee tirar uma garrafa de pinga de dentro da cesta e bebê-la pelo gargalo mesmo. Não demora muito para que o efeito da bebida comece a aparecer.

- Sakura, eu te amo. Você é muito gata. Viu só, pessoal, a minha namorada é linda! Diferente de vocês, eu tenho uma namorada que me ama.

- Lee, vamos embora? Você não está bem... – disse a menina dos cabelos róseos puxando-o pelo braço.

- NÃO! – disse ele, dando um tapa certeiro no rosto da mesma, que começou a chorar e foi embora, correndo.

- Fraca. Eu gosto de mulheres fortes, como a Tenten. Ela é muito gostosa. – então Lee se levantou e se agachou atrás de mim, me puxando para trás. Ele ficava realmente forte quando bebia...

- Não, Lee, me larga! – eu estava me debatendo.

- Para de se mexer! – e então ele empurrou meu tronco para o chão, fazendo-me bater com força no mesmo. – Eu sempre quis fazer isso... – e ele começa a me beijar e a enfiar a língua dentro da minha boca. Estava com um gosto muito amargo da pinga.

- Ah, você não fez isso. – disse Neji, se levantando, furioso.

- Eu fiz sim! – disse Lee, me soltando e rindo da cara dele. – O que você vai fazer?

- Argh! – Neji começou a dar socos no menino dos cabelos negros, que escapava facilmente dos mesmos. – Então vai ser assim, né? – Neji pegou uma kunai do bolso de sua calça e estava prestes a jogá-la no seu oponente.

- NÃO, NEJI! NÃO É PARA TANTO! – ele se acalmou, mas no mesmo momento, Rock Lee acertou um chute em seu rosto, fazendo-o cair para trás. – AGORA VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES, LEE! – eu disse, correndo em sua direção pronta para acertá-lo. Ele pegou meu braço e começou a torcê-lo. Eu já havia começado a gritar de dor, até que Neji lhe acertou um golpe na nuca fazendo-o desmaiar.

- Tenten! Você está bem?

- Eu... Eu acho que torci meu braço... Ai! O Lee fica tão forte bêbado...

- Pois é. Vamos levá-lo ao hospital. E você também.

- Está bem...

Passados três dias, encontramos novamente Rock Lee e Sakura caminhando por entre as ruas da Vila de Konoha.

- Yo, Tenten. Yo, Neji... – ele disse, muito envergonhado. – Tenten... Desculpe-me... Eu estava inconsciente... Não sabia o que estava fazendo...

- Tudo bem, Lee. Você está perdoado. É a conseqüência de beber, não?

- Pois é. Neji... Nem sei o que dizer...

- Desde que você nunca mais toque a Tenten, está tudo bem.

- Neji! – disse eu.

- Foi mal, mas eu nunca mais quero ter de ter ciúmes de você. E é sempre com esse aí.

- Ei, eu tenho nome.

- Eu sei. – Neji sorriu. Ele estava apenas brincando com Lee. Mas não com o fato de ele nunca mais poder me tocar, eu sentia que isso era verdade.

- Agora eu vou passar a tomar conta do Lee para que ele não tenha mais nenhuma recaída... Nós já estamos morando juntos e eu vendi todos os tipos de bebida alcoólica que tínhamos. – disse Sakura.

- Isso é muito bom, Sakura-chan. – comentei. – E o Naruto-kun e a Hina-chan, como estão?

- Ótimos! Estão namorando!

- Ai, que bom! Finalmente eles estão com alguém de quem gostam. Bom, estamos indo. Temos um compromisso.

- Bom, então até mais. – disse o casal, em coro.

Eu e Neji continuamos caminhando, até chegarmos a um lago. Sentamo-nos em frente a ele e meu namorado comentou:

- Er... Tenten?

- Hai?

- Eu posso te pedir uma coisa para ter certeza de que você vai ser para sempre minha?

- Claro, Neji-kun, qualquer coisa!

- Bem... Casa comigo?- ele tirou um anel prateado do bolso com pequenos diamantes por toda a sua extensão.

- Mas é claro, Neji! – eu disse, enquanto o beijava.

A vida é feita de sentimentos. O que devemos fazer é aproveitá-los ao máximo e lutar por aqueles que nos fazem bem. Sendo assim, um dia seremos recompensados.

"A coisa mais forte e inevitável da vida é o sentimento."

* * *

**Yo, pessoas lindas!**

**Infelizmente, Feelings está se aposentando, mas espero que tenham gostado! ^^**

**Agradeço eternamente pelas reviews e pelo apoio que os(as) leitores(as) me deram. =D**

**Quero agradecer à , que, na primeira vez que apareceu por aqui, me inspirou para fazer esse capítulo. Arigatou gozamashita! *-***

**Agora, vamos às últimas respostas às reviews de Feelings... T.T**

**Reviews**

**ozawa-san : realmente, com o Neji, acho que não há ninguém que vá preferir se importar com o próprio pescoço... hahaha. Que bom que você gostou ^^. Concordo plenamente com você, NejiHina nada a ver. AMO DE PAIXÃO NejiTen *-* Obrigada! =D Kissu ;***

**Sabaku no Hidura : Bom, ela realmente é safadenha (e esperava ouvir mais - by: Haruno Sakura), mas não ouviu nada de mais... T.T Eu tbm adoro NejiTen *-* Bom, esse é o último capítulo, mas muito brigada! Kissu ;***

**Vivi Akemi : Que bom que você gostou! Obrigada pela review e pela insíração, haha *-* Kissu ;***


End file.
